Diskussion:Dukat
Kreldon: denke das besonders ausbaufähig kann man inzwischen rausnehmen, oder? :) :Vergleiche doch mal mit dem englischen Artikel. ;) BTW, signiere bitte deine Beiträge mit "~~~~" hinter deinem Beitrag. Das ist wikiweiter Standard. 22:45, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) S.G. Dukat Sollte der Artikel nicht verschoben werden? Bei allen anderen Personen (zumindest soweit ich den Überblick habe) tragen die Artikel auch den vollen Namen. Oder geht es darum, dass hier nur die Initialien bekannt sind? --Egeria 20:48, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Woher sind die Initialen eigentlich? Wenn das Canon ist, dann kann der Artikel verschoben werden. Allerdings bleibt dann der Redirect... Wenn es kein Canon ist, dann sollten die Initialen aus der oberen Zeile herausgenommen und in die HGI verschoben werden. --Tobi72 21:30, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Die Initialien sind schon canon. In der Episode "Zeit des Widerstands" beginnt er seine Eintragungen wie folgt: Permanente Dokumentationsdatei, Dukat SG. Nur einen ausgeschriebenen Vornamen gibt es nicht (zumindest keinen canonischen). --Egeria 23:20, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Stimmt. Nur wir wissen ja nicht mal für was die stehen ;). Ich meine das kann auch ein Titel sein, der sonst nicht erwähnt wird.--Tobi72 07:39, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Lest mal bitte das Buch von Garak Darsteller "Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit" heissts glaube ich. Da wird der Name genannt und auch der Hintergrund der Fehde zwischen Dukat und Garak finden dort Erwähnung. --79.234.85.195 16:16, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist aber nicht kanonisch. Die MA/en spekuliert, es könnte auch für „Station Gul“ stehen--Bravomike 12:54, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Dukat heißt in dem Buch "Skrain" mit Vornamen. Das macht es aber wie Bravomike schreibt, noch nicht kanonisch.--Tobi72 20:00, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Tod Hallo, Ich habe da mal eine Frage ! wer sagt eigentlich das Gul Dukat 2375 in Bajor in den Feuerhöhlen gestorben ist? kann es nicht sein das er wie Sisko ein körperloses Wesen ist, dass in den Feuerhöhlen lebt so wie Sisko in den himmlischen Tempel. Eine Leiche wurde ja wohl nicht gefunden. Sisko2375 : steht nur drin: Sisko, der und Dukat beiden aufhalten will, stürzt sich und Dukat ins Feuer. Sisko wird jedoch von den Propheten gerettet. Zu Dukats Tod wird nichts gesagt. In der Sidbar stehen zwar Todesjahr und Sterbeort, aber das scheint nur so da zu stehen. Der englische Artikel ist da deutlicher und meint: Sisko … trapped Dukat forever in the prison with the Pah-wraiths., dort gibt es auch sonst nirgendwo was zum Tod. Ich vermute mal, das wäre auch passender. In der Episode wird scheinbar deutlich gesagt, dass Dukat nicht tot ist. Im englischen Original: SISKO: Sarah? Are you here? What happened? SARAH: The Emissary has completed his task. SISKO: But the Pah wraiths. SARAH: You've returned them to their prison within the fire caves. SISKO: The book was the key, wasn't it? SARAH: To a door that can never be opened again. SISKO: And Dukat? Is he dead? SARAH: He's where he belongs, with the Pah wraiths. :Ist einfach nur in unserer Artikelsidebar unglücklich formuliert.--Bravomike 13:00, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Hab's mal umformuliert--Bravomike 13:06, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke sieht besser aus--Sisko2375 Wird Dukat nicht vermisst? Erfahren wir irgendwas, ob Dukat vermisst wird, während er sich als Bajoraner ausgiebt? Oder gibt es einen guten Grund warum ihn niemand vermisst? Wird z.B. sein Tod angenommen? --Zulu66 15:30, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr was die episoden dazu sagen. Aber wenn nichts, dann bleibt da nur zu spekulieren. Aber natürlich nicht hier. ;) -- 16:37, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Schau dir mal an. Da verabschiedet er sich von Damar... Und mit seiner Familie hat er wahrscheinlich schon vorher abgeschlossen, da er ja schon auf Empok Nor war usw. ohne dass er vermisst wurde.--Tobi72 19:06, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: Danke --Zulu66 15:31, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Anjohl Tennan‎‎ Hab den Teil jetzt hier eingebunden, so vermeiden wir Redundanzen. --Zulu66 12:08, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Diskussion geht hier weiter.--Tobi72 13:19, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC)